glee_wiki_under_the_spotlight_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nothing
Nothing 'by ''The Script is a song featured in the tenth episode of Season One of Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight, Dreamers. It is sung by Luke Hensley. Lyrics '''Luke: Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter? They say I'm better off now Than I ever was with her As they take me to my local down the street I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet They say a few drinks will help me to forget her But after one too many I know that I'll never Only they can’t see where this is gonna end They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense And my mates are all there trying to calm me down 'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town I'm swearing if I go there now I can change her mind, turn it all around And I know that I'm drunk but I’ll say the words And she'll listen this time even though they’re slurred So I, dialed her number and confessed to her I'm still in love but all I heard Was nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing) So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses Every drunk step I take leads me to her door If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure And my mates are all there trying to calm me down 'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town I'm swearing if I go there now I can change her mind, turn it all around And I know that I'm drunk but I’ll say the words And she'll listen this time even though they’re slurred So I, dialed her number and confessed to her I'm still in love but all I heard Was nothing (nothing, nothing) She said nothing (nothing, nothing) Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing) I got nothing (nothing, nothing) Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking When you realize there's no one waiting Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter? They say I'm better off now Than I ever was with her And my mates are all there trying to calm me down 'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town I'm swearing if I go there now I can change her mind, turn it all around And I know that I'm drunk but I’ll say the words And she'll listen this time even though they’re slurred So I, dialed her number and confessed to her I'm still in love but all I heard Was nothing (nothing, nothing) She said nothing (nothing, nothing) Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing) I got nothing (nothing, nothing) Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing) I got nothing I got nothing I got nothing Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Luke Hensley